


Weekends with Uncle Sirius

by star_shipper19



Series: Uncle Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent but not really because it's underage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Grooming, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Penetrative Sex, Rape Kink, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest, rape talk, read the tags, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: If you asked Harry, he'd tell you that weekends with his Uncle Sirius were the absolute best.EXTREMELY UNDERAGEPURELY FICTIONAL - PLEASE READ THE TAGS.*non-con in 2nd chapter; non-con roleplay in 3rd chapter
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter, mentioned Lily Potter/James Potter
Series: Uncle Sirius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187525
Comments: 48
Kudos: 931
Collections: Some smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bs. As per usual please note that this is a FICTIONAL story  
> I, in no way, shape, or form condone these acts in real life.  
> Hate will be deleted.  
> This work is not betaed, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

"James, mate, _go_ before Evans hexes your balls to Antarctica," Sirius laughed, shoving James' shoulder, "Harry and I will be _fine_ , right pup?" 

"Yea!" Harry shouted from where he was flying dangerously low on his baby broom. Sirius ignored the pointed look his best mate was giving him and grinned instead. 

"See? Perfectly fine. Now _go_." 

James nodded but stood rooted to the spot, looking from Harry's questionable broom riding practices to Sirius' reassuring face and back again. He licked his lips, parted his lips to speak, closed them. At Sirius' raised eyebrow, he laughed humorlessly, dragging a tired hand over his face. 

"Alright, but if you need anything - anything at all - we're just-" 

"A Floo away, I know Jamie." 

"Alright. Good. Erm, I'll see you both tomorrow morning then." 

With one last wave to Harry, James moved to disapparate, and Sirius turned to his godson, a wicked smirk on his handsome features. 

"First one to catch the snitch picks dinner," he yelled out, hopping on his own broom before taking off after the magically released snitch, laughing at the sound of Harry's outraged splutters behind him. 

\-------

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sirius asked one last time, praying that his godson would laugh and say 'just kidding!' 

"Yup." 

"Absolutely sure?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"On a scale of-" 

" _Uncle Sirius_ ," Harry admonished patiently, "I winned fair and square." 

Sirius huffed out a laugh despite the rising bile in his throat, "Alright, alright. Dig in, kid." 

He watched in fascinated horror as Harry all but inhaled his dinner - which consisted of boiled pasta drenched in ketchup and something Harry called 'tushy bread' which, as far as Sirius could tell, was just a smushed slice of bread that he dipped in water occasionally. 

If the food hadn't killed his appetite, Sirius was sure that watching Harry eat would have put him off of pasta and bread for at least a week. The kid was definitely James' - no doubt about it, no paternity test needed. 

Sirius slowly banished his own portion with subtle waves of his wand, pasting a smile on his face whenever Harry paused to look at his plate suspiciously. 

Finally, his godson sat back with a satisfied groan, his plate smeared with ketchup but miraculously devoid of food. 

"Good?" 

"The _bestest_ ," Harry slurred, rubbing his extended belly. Sirius rolled his eyes fondly and began to clear the table while his dramatic godson continued to pat his tummy. 

"Are you about ready to move or shall I bring your blanket to the table?" Sirius teased when he finished putting the dishes to wash themselves. At that, Harry let out an indignant squawk, shooting upright so fast that Sirius reached out to steady him before he fell. 

"I guess that answers my question," he snorted and heaved Harry up onto his hip. "Let's get you cleaned up before you start growing mushroom between your toes." 

Harry moaned theatrically, throwing himself backward, "Do we hafto?" 

"You _wanna_ grow mushrooms between your toes?" A contemplative look crossed the toddler's face. "The answer is _no_ , love." 

"It sounds fun," Harry argued as he started to play with Sirius' hair, lip pouted adorably. Sirius shook his head as he set about filling the bathtub and throwing toys in. 

"Tell _that_ to your mum." 

"I _will_." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"...so I don't hafto get clean?" 

"You do. You're a stinky boy," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose exaggeratedly and pretending to gag in Harry's direction - which, given the sheer amount of _ketchup_ still clinging to the kid, wasn't too hard to do. 

"I _like_ being a stinky boy," Harry retorted, wrapping his arms more tightly around Sirius' neck - and inadvertently wiping himself on the older man's shirt. He grimaced in disgust. This kid was just adding to his laundry pile. 

" _Let. Go_." Sirius grunted, all but prying Harry's arms from him. His godson groaned and moaned the entire time, but eventually, the kid was as naked as the day he was born and glaring at Sirius as though he was the single most evil wizard in the history of wizardkind. 

"If you're good, you can pick what we play before bed." At that, Harry practically beamed at Sirius, who took the opportunity to pour water over his head. 

And really, after the dinner fiasco, Sirius really should've been wary about letting Harry pick things. 

\--------

"I wanna _playyyyy_ ," Harry whined into the plush carpet he had his head shoved into. He was slumped over quite dramatically, laying on his belly with his arms sprawled out. 

"Give me a mo'," Sirius muttered. He gulped the last of his tea and sent the cup flying to the kitchen before settling down on the floor next to the whinging child. 

He poked at Harry's ribs, "What're we gonna play, then?"

Harry all but sprung up at the question, green eyes glittering excitedly as he tugged Sirius up and into his bedroom. Sirius followed without comment, merely quirking his eyebrow when Harry crawled onto the massive bed. 

"I wanna play with Mr. Snuffles," he said shyly, biting his lip and tugging at the hem of his pajama shirt. 

Sirius felt his heart drop. 

Oh. 

_Oh, Merlin._

"Tha- that's what you wanna play?" He croaked. His dick shouted out him to shut the hell up and go with it but his brain wanted - no, _needed_ to make sure this was what his godson really wanted. 

Harry nodded and Sirius bit back a groan, leaning on the bed over him -logically he knew they shouldn't do it, it was a fucked up little game they had but if Harry was _asking_ to play it... well, Sirius had _promised_. 

"Well, I guess I better get Mr. Snuffles out to play then," Sirius murmured, and stepped back to unbutton his jeans. On the bed, Harry was watching raptly, his skinny chest rising and falling with each little pant he exhaled. 

Slowly, he disrobed, tossing aside his jeans and shirt before finally, finally, lowering his pants and standing naked in front of Harry. 

His cock - better known as _Mr. Snuffles_ \- was only half hard, and Harry pouted adorably at the sight. 

"Is Mr. Snuffles sad?" 

Sirius groaned at the question and was about to shake his head when he thought better of it. 

"I think he missed you, baby. Why don't you give him a kiss and cheer him up?" 

Harry lit up at that and eagerly dropped to the floor, his tiny hands coming up to cradle his godfather's cock reverently. 

It should have made him feel worse, to look down and see that Harry was at eye-level with his prick even though he was standing, but if anything, it make his blood rush south. 

"I missed you too, Mr. Snuffles," Harry whispered seriously before he began to press soft, closed lip kisses onto the engorged member. 

Sirius stifled his groans as Harry kissed the underside of his cock, little lips both sinful and apologetic, pressing tenderly to the skin. He looked absolutely entranced, kissing at the prick in front of him like there was nothing more he wanted in the entire world. 

When he reached the tip, his lips parted and a tiny, tiny little tongue darted out to press against Sirius' weeping slit. 

The older man threaded his hands through the soft black locks, holding Harry's head but not pushing. His godson looked so good there, delivering soft kitten licks to cock. 

He watched, rapt, as those rosy lips parted and the head of his cock popped into that wet heat. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut and his lips pursed around the heated skin of his penis as he began to suckle softly. 

"I think Mr. Snuffles is really happy now, darling," Sirius managed to pant out after watching Harry slobber on his cock for a few minutes. At Harry's crestfallen look, Sirius backpedaled, "Unless you want to keep kissing him?" 

"Yes! Well. No. I... I want Mr. Snuffles to play with my.." Harry trailed off, mumbling something unintelligible. Sirius' heart jumped to his throat, his cock pulsing at the thought that he might know what Harry wanted. 

"With your kitty?" he teased. 

" _Uncle Sirius,_ " he huffed, turning his head so quickly that his cock slapped Harry's cheek and left a sticky trail of precum. "It's not called a _kitty_." 

"It isn't?" he feigned surprise all while keeping his eyes trained on his godchild's eyes and _definitely not_ on the soft cheek his cock was still resting on. 

"It's called a _pussy_ ," Harry declared proudly, his head shifting an inch more until Sirius' cock was on his lips again. He let the kid mouth at his cock for a few moments before he tugged himself away. 

"C'mon love, show Mr. Snuffles where you want him to play," Sirius instructed breathlessly. Harry was reluctant to move but he nodded obediently, shoving his clothes off quickly before crawling back onto the bed, his face flushed and his legs spread. 

And there it was. 

Nestled sweetly between his creamy thighs, a perfect glistening cunt. 

Harry reached down, parting his pussy lips to expose his wet hole, "I want Mr. Snuffles to play here. Like last time." 

At the mention of their last playtime, Sirius groaned, tightening his hold at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. The sweet little sounds Harry made were still ingrained in his mind, but he didn't want to think about those now. 

"Ready?" he asked and Harry nodded, spreading his lips impossibly further apart. Sirius shuffled closer, one hand on his prick to steady it. 

The kid sighed contentedly at the first touch of Sirius' cock against his tiny clit, tilting his hips up to bump the two together. Slowly, he dragged his cock downward, gathering slick on the tip of his penis until he reached Harry's needy hole. 

He swirled the head around, dipping into Harry's hole shallowly but never going in. 

"Uncle Sirius," Harry whined and bucked his hips, "let Mr. Snuffles into my pussy!" 

Sirius forced out a chuckle, as if he wasn't about to fuck into his godson's severely underage cunt under the pretense of playing a game. He pretended to think about it before he spoke, rubbing against Harry's wet folds the entire time.

"How about I hold your pussy open and you put Mr. Snuffles in?" In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on that tiny baby pussy, all pink and wet and practically _begging_ to be fucked. 

Harry thought about it for a second before he nodded and let himself go, his cunt returning to that tight, hairless slit it previously was. His puffy pussy lips were pink from where he held himself, and Sirius couldn't help but eagerly grab at it. 

He spread Harry with one hand, using his other to tickle his hard little clit and feel his gushing juices. 

"Uncle Sirius?" 

"'m just making sure you're ready for Mr. Snuffles," Sirius muttered, tracing his index finger along Harry's hole. 

"M'kay," Harry said and laid back down. He let Sirius fondle his pretty cunt, whimpering prettily whenever the man paid special attention to his secret button. 

The older man wanted nothing more than to lean down and bury his tongue inside that tantalizing hole, to lap up all of his godson's slick and slurp up his cum but he kept himself reigned in, petting over the little pussy softly and cooing at Harry. 

Instead, he eased one finger into Harry and rubbed at his inner walls, gently letting him get used to the feeling of being filled. He murmured some spells as he went, letting his magic wash over them so as to not hurt Harry. 

"I think you're ready, baby," Sirius finally said and slipped his drenched finger into his mouth, sucking off every last taste of Harry. This time he used his own hands to expose Harry's hole. 

The child in question leaned up on one hand, reaching eagerly for Sirius' cock with his other hand and guiding the pulsing organ toward his wet pussy. 

It was clumsy and Harry missed three times before Sirius finally sank into his godson's blissfully tight boypussy, and both of them released little pleased sighs. 

Sirius let go of Harry's pussy lips, watching as the skin tightened to surround his cock, the neat little slit disrupted by the seemingly enormous appendage. 

"Alright?" 

"More, more, please," Harry breathed. Sirius gritted his teeth as Harry's cunt spasmed around him, still tighter than any hole he'd ever been in. 

"What do you want, Harry?" 

"Your cock, please," he hiccuped, swiveling his hips around as he tried to coax Sirius into fucking another inch into him. The older man groaned at his words but held himself still. 

Harry may know how to act painfully innocent, but they both knew better than that; the kid could beg like a bitch in heat and Sirius wanted to _hear_ him. 

He could act as sweet and naive as he wanted, but as soon as he had cock in his whorish cunt, he forgot all pretenses of playing a simple game, the filthy slut in him coming out. 

"You can do better than that," Sirius tsked, pretending to pull his cock out incrementally. At that, Harry squirmed, his adorable face scrunching up in desperation. 

It was obvious the little boy wasn't thinking straight, too caught up in the sensation of having a thick prick inside him again after so long. Taking pity on him, Sirius pushed in another inch.

"What do you need, baby? Need Mr. Snuffles to kiss your wet hole?" he crooned softly, pressing gentle kisses to Harry's cherubic cheeks. 

"Or," he murmured slowly, "do you need Uncle Sirius to hold you down and use that slutty little pussy?" Harry clenched around him and whimpered. "Yeah? You want me to force my cock into your baby cunt? 

"Pump you full of cum until you're _drenched_ in it." He snarled and pushed in another inch, biting back a curse. "Use you like the bitch you are, a little fucktoy for your Uncle to _breed_." 

"Please," Harry whined, shoving his hips down and forcing another few inches into him. "Want that, please, please."

"Which part, baby?" Sirius teased and pulled back the inches Harry had forced in. 

"Use me, Uncle Sirius. Cover me in your cum an-and _breed_ me, wanna carry your pups over and over," Harry moaned, and Sirius finally gave in, holding Harry's narrow hips and thrusting his entire length into the little boy. 

Harry positively wailed at the sudden intrusion, his pussy lips white with the strain and his eyes suddenly shiny with fat tears. 

"Shh," Sirius cooed, "this is what you wanted right? Needed something to fill that wet baby pussy." 

"H-harder, fuck me harder," he begged, his hands reaching up to tug Sirius down. The older man went willingly, bending forward until Harry mashed their lips together, tongue plunging into his mouth. 

He took the chance to roll them over until he was on his back, with Harry sitting on his cock, belly bulging and cheeks flushed an embarrassed red. 

"Ride me, baby," Sirius murmured, his fingertips toying with Harry's pink nipples, "bounce on my cock. Gonna get you all fat and pregnant with my kid." 

Like the needy whore he was, Harry began to bounce in earnest, slamming his ass down and swallowing every inch of his godfather's cock. If Sirius looked hard enough, he could make out the outline of his cock, just a little bulge in the kid's tummy. 

It was a delicious friction, and an even better view, letting Harry use his cock to chase his own pleasure. The kid looked like a vision, eyes half lidded and hair plastered to his forehead, the tip of his cunt reddened from the rough fucking it was taking. 

"So little, but so slutty already." Sirius groaned out, thrusting upwards into the extremely underage pussy he was buried in. 

Instead of answering, Harry just mewled, his cunt clenching especially tight around his cock right before there was a flood of juice wetting them both. Sirius' eyes flew open in shock, surprised that his sweet little cockslut of a godson had just squirted over them both. 

"Merlin, you're a marvel," he laughed, before pulling Harry down to press their lips together once more. Harry went easily, his body lax and limp after the intense orgasm he'd just had. 

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, Sirius' hands eagerly groping any inch of skin he could reach, from Harry's tiny tits to his sensitive clit. Harry didn't stop him, just let his godfather touch his little body as he pleased, his cock throbbing inside of his cunny still. 

He knew Sirius liked to touch him everywhere and figured it was only fair after he'd helped Harry cum. 

"C'mon, baby, let me fill your pretty little mouth," Sirius whispered at last. This relaxed, Sirius knew he'd be able to use the child as a cocksleeve, fucking into his throat without complaint. 

"M'kay," Harry agreed drowsily and giggled when his uncle pinched at his clitty. He settled down against the pillows and opened his mouth dutifully. If he was good, maybe Sirius would cum in his mouth instead of down his throat. 

As Sirius slapped his cock across Harry's face, the toddler sighed contentedly. Weekends with Uncle Sirius were the _best_. 


	2. Bad Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter includes non-con somnophilia and certain rape elements. Please do not read if this is triggering for you. 
> 
> AGAIN TW: non-con, rape elements, somnophilia

Sirius didn't expect anything to happen the next night. That morning, he'd woken up with Harry's mouth wrapped around his cock and he'd figured that was as far as they'd take it. They'd spent the day playing together in the garden and then tormenting Kreacher into helping them bake some pastries, and before they knew it, the day had passed them by. 

Sirius had tucked Harry into his bedroom across the hall and then gone to his own room, stripped down to his boxers and then laid down to sleep. 

He didn't expect to wake up at 3 in the bloody morning to find Harry sleeping next to him. Thinking perhaps he'd had an accident or was scared, Sirius decided to try and wake him. 

"Harry," he whispered, nudging the boy gently so as to rouse him. His godson didn't so much as stir. He tried again, this time a little louder and rougher, but Harry kept on sleeping, oblivious to anything going on around him. 

Sirius paused. He felt around for his wand and then cast _lumios_ , frowning when Harry didn't even flinch at the bright light. 

While he wasn't a medi-wizard, he had picked up some helpful spells over his lifetime. He cast a quick diagnostic charm on his godson and sighed in relief when he realized it was just a kid friendly sleeping draught. If Harry had woken up earlier that night, Kreacher must've given it to him. 

With that settled, Sirius cut the charm and laid back down, his hand sliding out to pull Harry closer to him. He froze when his fingertips felt bare skin. 

This time, he flicked his bedside light on, and threw the duvet off them both, a groan bubbling in his throat when he realized Harry had crawled into his bed completely naked. 

His godson shifted in his sleep, probably seeking the thick cover, and his legs fell open, exposing the little hole Sirius had fucked just a day ago. 

He remained frozen, his mind racing. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. He should cover them both up and go back to sleep. 

He laid back down on his side, closer to Harry this time, his left hand holding his head up while he rested his right hand his little tummy. Harry looked so cute like this, peacefully sleeping, his lips parted just so. 

Sirius rubbed the kid's belly, swiping his hand up and down, while he drank in his godson's ethereal beauty. His hand _accidentally_ slipped a little too low and his pinky finger touched Harry's slit. 

The older man stopped, holding his breath, but Harry didn't so much as flutter an eyelid. 

Figuring he'd already touched the forbidden fruit, Sirius shifted his entire hand, this time using just his index finger to trace Harry's slit. Up and down, he moved his finger through those tiny folds, circling the toddler's little clit and then moving down, dipping the pad of his finger into the greedy hole just below. 

"Taking it so easily," Sirius murmured, shifting closer to kiss Harry's soft cheek. He dragged his finger slowly upward, this time taking Harry's clit between two fingers and pinching it. 

Still no response. 

This time, a groan did escape past Sirius' lips and he nudged Harry's head until it tilted toward him. His godson's sleeping face stared back at him as he massaged Harry's clit and Sirius couldn't help but lean down, pressing his lips to Harry's lax ones. 

It was easy to plunder his mouth like this and Sirius did, pushing himself closer until he could shove the entirety of his tongue down Harry's throat. 

He rubbed his tongue against Harry's limp one and traced the ridges of his little mouth, feeling the soft inner cheeks and tiny milk teeth. While he kissed the sleeping toddler, he let go of Harry's throbbing clit and instead shoved his finger into Harry's pussy hole. 

Usually, he'd go slowly and let him adjust, but there was a certain power he felt now, moving Harry like a little doll and using his body. 

Sirius sucked Harry's lower lip into his mouth and groaned when he felt Harry's tiny baby cunt clench around his index finger. 

He felt so soft and wet on the inside, his greedy hole just sucking him in and trying to keep him in. 

The older man paused again, an even more forbidden thought crossing his mind. It would be very bad if he did it, but so was molesting his godson while he slept... in for a penny, in for a pound, right? 

With that, Sirius gave Harry's lips one last, lingering kiss and moved to settle himself between Harry's thighs. 

His godson's cunt was slimy with his juices, the neat little slit glistening and practically begging for Sirius to shove his cock into it. And who was he to deny such a plea? 

He used two fingers to hold Harry's pussy open as his other hand guided his cock downward. He should stretch Harry more, a voice in his head reminded him, but his godson had taken his finger so well, his cunt was basically _made_ to have things inside it. 

Pressing the tip of his cock against Harry's hole, Sirius began to push in, gritting his teeth at the tight pressure. Eventually, the head of his fat penis popped in and the older man swore loudly. It was even better like this, so wet and hot and _tight_. 

Unable to resist, he took hold of Harry's hips and _forced_ him down, thrusting his entire cock inside in one thrust. He picked Harry's body up, sitting him atop his thighs, letting Harry sink all the way onto his Uncle's cock. 

He only had to lean down a bit to kiss Harry again, laving his tongue against those small plush lips he loved to kiss. 

"You look so good," he whispered against his lips, "letting Uncle Sirius rape your slutty cunny." 

He settled Harry back against the pillows and then let himself go, beginning to fuck that tight pussy that haunted his dreams. Slick dribbled out around his cock and he smirked wolfishly - even in his sleep, Harry knew how to take a thick cock. 

"Such a good boy, practically begging me to _rape_ you," Sirius continued, moving his hand down to pinch at Harry's clit again. Harry was always teasing Sirius, batting his eyelashes prettily and spreading his legs, asking to play with _Mr. Snuffles_. It was only fair that Sirius let loose from time to time. 

He held Harry down savagely as he continued to force his cock into his godson's tight pussy, filth spewing from his lips. 

"Going to knock you up good."

"You left me no choice, coming in and offering your cunt." 

"My own fucktoy, gonna leave you full of cum." 

Sirius felt his balls draw up as he neared his climax and he shoved himself as far into Harry's little body as he could, pumping the sleeping toddler with shot after shot of his load. 

He didn't pull out when he finished, instead maneuvering Harry closer to him. The little slut could keep his cock warm throughout the rest of the night, he thought lustily. Again, Sirius placed his hand on the boy's belly, rubbing once, twice, before sliding his hand down to circle his clit again. 

" _Mine_ ," he whispered, pinching the little nub and bringing his slick fingers up so he could lick them clean. 

They'd wake up in the morning and Sirius would fuck him again, and if he was especially good, maybe he'd let Harry sit on his face. 

For now, he hugged his godson closer and murmured a quiet _goodnight_. 


	3. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill - this is FICTIONAL and not beta'd  
> Sorry about the long wait, I've been dealing with IRL stuff and writer's block, ugh.

Sirius is in the kitchen making breakfast the next morning when Harry stumbles in, hair rumpled and eyes blinking blearily at the light. 

"Morning sleepyhead," he calls out, and kicks at the cabinet door next to him when he hears Kreacher croak something out in response. 

"Mornin'," Harry grumbles back and when Sirius glances over, the kid's slumped over on the table with his eyes shut. 

It's silent in the kitchen for a while, save for the sound of food cooking, until Harry breaks the quiet.

"Uncle Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"What's rape mean?" 

Sirius freezes. He can't mean - 

He was _asleep_.

"Why d'you ask, pup?" He turns the stove off and sits on the chair next to his godson, who promptly drags himself onto Sirius' lap.

"I heard you last night," he explains sleepily and his words are muffled by Sirius' skin where his lips are pressed. The older man grimaces, fights back against the avalanche of guilt and disgust weighing down on him. 

"Rape is nonconsensual sex," Sirius explains, "do you know what nonconsensual means?" 

Harry shakes his head. 

He sighs. "It's when one person doesn't want to have sex, or do anything sexual, and the other person forces it. Or it can mean a sexual situation where one person isn't able to give consent - we talked about consent before, remember?" 

Harry nods this time, but his head comes off Sirius' shoulder, eyebrows drawn together. Before he can say anything, Sirius continues.

"What I did was rape, baby. You were - I thought you were asleep and you couldn't say yes _or_ no, but I still did it." Actually, it was rape no matter what Harry said, considering he was, you know, _underage,_ but Sirius was handling one crisis at a time, alright? 

"So it's a bad thing?" Harry's blinking up at him and he looks so innocent, so fucking sweet that Sirius wants to sink his teeth in and _taste_. 

"It is," he confirms. 

That adorable little frowns mars his features again, and Sirius is sure he's gonna get more questions - uncomfortable questions at that - and tries to brace himself for it. Except that Harry doesn't ask him questions and instead opens those perfect pillowy lips and says the last thing he had been expecting. 

"But I _liked_ it when you raped me, Uncle Sirius," he states and then bites his plump lower lip, "is that bad?" 

"I-" Sirius freezes. Is it bad? This whole situation is a million different types of _bad-dirty- **wrong** , _but if Harry liked it, if he found it pleasurable, was it bad? 

Yes. 

Probably. 

Sirius isn't the best person to ask. Case in point:

"You know how I like it when you beg? Well, some people have other, er, _interests_ and," he licks his lips, because this is probably the most fucked up thing he's ever done, "-and some couples like to pretend that one is them is being raped." He pauses, his heart hammering. "Is that something you want to try?" 

Sirius wants to weep when Harry lights up like it's Christmas morning. 

-0-

Three months later, Sirius thinks back to that morning almost fondly, remembering how innocently Harry had agreed, how eager he'd been to begin practicing their new kink, together. 

And to think, one night of sleeping draught had led them to this. 

"No, no, please no," Harry begs, tears streaming his chubby cheeks, his hands clamped tightly over his underdeveloped cunt. 

His shirt hangs on one shoulder, the rest of it ripped open to expose his tiny tits to the cold night air. His nipples are red from Sirius' mouth, so pretty and plump now after minutes of sucking on them. 

"Move your hands, Harry," Sirius croons gently. The little boy hiccups and shakes his head no, and Sirius hums. A second later, there's silk ties wrapping around Harry's wrists and ankles, spreading him open until Sirius can see the pussyhole he's about to shove himself into. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sirius murmurs, ripping Harry's shirt the rest of the way off until the little boy is bare on his mattress. He loves the way Harry trembles and clenches his hands into little fists, almost as if he's actually afraid. 

"But you wanted that, didn't you?" He trails a hand down Harry's side and hides a smirk when the kid mewls. He looks so beautiful like this, his body red and bruising, lips pink from being bitten, his cunt absolutely fucking _drenched_. 

"N-no," he shakes his head, squirming uselessly against the ties holding him. Gods, it makes his blood run hotter just watching him, pale and vulnerable, completely at Sirius' mercy. 

"I think you did. Always teasing me with that baby pussy," he growls and pulls the ties tighter, "practically sitting on my cock. You wanted me to give in, wanted me to _rape_ you." 

And maybe, just maybe Sirius has groomed the kid a little too well because the squirming stops and he can see how Harry's chest rises and falls rapidly, how his pupils are blown wide. 

Just as quickly as he stopped, he begins thrashing again, this time crying out and trying to clench his thighs together. Sirius snarls at the sight of those cunt lips rubbing against one another and can't help but lunge forward and wrap a hand around Harry's throat. 

"Be _still_ and I'll think about being gentle." 

There's a small whimper then, high and needy, and for a second Sirius thinks he's gone too far, said too much, but then Harry's pushing his throat further into Sirius' palm and _fuck_ , this kid is gonna be the death of him. 

With one hand on Harry's throat, Sirius holds him down and trails his free hand lower, until he's teasing the wet folds of his godson's cunt. 

"'m gonna shove my cock here," he says as he shoves two fingers into the tight hole. Harry's stretched enough that he could push his erection into him no problem, but he has to play his part. 

"Please," Harry whimpers, and Sirius pauses. Before he can ask what, Harry's leaning up as far as he can, " _Please rape me, Uncle Sirius._ " 

Now, Sirius has never claimed to be a good man, but that? That _breaks_ any semblance of good in him. 

"Merlin, Harry," he groans and then he's divesting himself of his clothing, ripping the annoying garments out of the way until his cock is slapping Harry's leaking pussy. 

The usually neat slit is slimy with Harry's slick, and Sirius runs the head of his cock along the seam, collecting as much lubrication as he can because that's all he's going to be using. 

"Can't believe you begged me to rape you," he mock-scolds and poises his penis at the hole calling his name, "what a filthy, little slut." 

He doesn't push in slowly, or let Harry adjust, instead shoving his entire length into the cunt that squeezes at him like a goddamn vice, massaging his aching cock and coating it in liquid fire. 

" _Oh,_ " Harry's voice sounds punched out of him and Sirius would feel bad if it weren't for the way the slut was pushing against him. He wants _more_.

It's even easier to fall into his role now and Sirius does so with a relish, grunting when Harry begins to beg for more, as if he couldn't get enough. 

He moves brutally, not caring because this isn't Harry, his godson, anymore - now, he's just his rapedoll, meant to be fucked and used and filled with cum until Sirius decides he's done using him. 

Sirius grips his hips tightly and uses his hold to force Harry down over and over, eyes trained on where he's disappearing into his little slut. 

"You love it, don't you?" Harry whimpers and nods. " _Say it_." 

"I love it - love when you rape my pussy, Uncle Sirius," he hiccups, clenching his hole around Sirius' cock, like he's trying to keep him in or force him out. 

"Your little cunt was _made_ to be raped," Sirius snarls and he hikes Harry's hips up higher, driving his hips in at an animalistic speed. His balls ache with the need to come, his hindbrain urging him to claim and fuck and _breed_. 

With Harry as tied up as he is, he can't do much else than lie there and take it, broken mewls and moans escaping him as his godfather abuses his babypussy. 

It's fucking obscene, looking at those fat cunt lips stretched around his fat cock. Harry's so, so tiny, but his hole manages to clench perfectly around Sirius' erection. He shifts a bit so his cock rubs against the child's tiny clit, watching in satisfaction as Harry seizes up, a moan erupting from his throat. 

Sirius almost stops out of sheer shock - he hadn't expected Harry to cum so unexpectedly, much less from rape talk. 

"Only whores cum from being raped," Sirius taunts, just because he can, "that's what you are, isn't it? A whore for your uncle to rape and fill with cum." 

Harry nods helplessly, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he gets fucked into the mattress.

"Please cum inside me," Harry begs, and he tries to lift his thighs to entice Sirius. He looks thoroughly debauched, like he just got fucked within an inch of his life. 

It feels like Sirius pumps gallons into Harry and when he pulls out, he wants to snap a picture of Harry's abused hole and the cum trickling from it, wants to immortalize the hand shaped bruises and sore little tits, wants to capture Harry's swollen stomach _forever_. 

The ties come off his ankles and wrists then, and Sirius rushes to cradle his precious godson in his arms, kissing his forehead and cheeks reverently. He's about to ask if he's okay, if he needs anything, but it seems Harry's not quite done playing because he sighs and nuzzles against Sirius' collarbone. 

"Thank you for raping me, sir," he says sweetly, and just as Sirius is about to recover from his minor heart attack, Harry speaks again. "Can I clean you off now?" 

He can't help but watch as Harry moves down, his rosebud mouth pursed right over Sirius' cum covered cock, his tongue peeking out to tongue at the slit. 

So, yeah, thank _fuck_ for sleeping draught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end for this little story, so feel free to leave comments, kudos, or just bookmark it like I know so many of you do. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this :)  
> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos or just subscribe/bookmark. Thanks for reading!! <33333


End file.
